


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Not everyone’s a fan of the Imperiatrix, and they’ll do anything to stop her.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for Gallifrey S2

    Saffron twisted her hair and tried to get as much water out as possible. She had been swimming at the lake, which wasn't really allowed at the Academy. Skipping classes wasn't exactly tolerated either but since she had such good grades they might be more lenient. At most she'd get a few hours of detention, which unbeknownst to the tutors, was when she came up with all her best schemes.

  
    She crept into the Academy and closed the door as quietly as possible. Now all she had to do was sneak into her room and no one would be any the wiser. She turned a corner and nearly slammed into someone.

  
     "Pay a little attention, will you?"

  
      Saffron looked up and saw a young man standing in front her. The man's eyes widened when he saw her. "I don't believe my luck." He walked around her, studying her intently.

  
       Saffron felt a bit self conscious. "What do you mean?" She wasn't sure if he was one of the senior staff, if he was then she was in serious trouble.

  
        The man didn't seem to have heard her. " This must be right, she looks just like the Imperatrix." He muttered to himself.

  
        'Imperiatrix?" Saffron was starting to think he had mental issues. She made to duck around him but the man suddenly rounded on her. Grabbing her throat, he pinned her against the wall. Saffron struggled but couldn't break free. The man was applying enough pressure to render her immobile,but not enough to choke her.

  
         "Madame president Romanadvoratrelundar" The man said, pronouncing each word slowly. Some of Saffron's panic disappeared, this had something to do with her friend. "I'm afraid you're mistaken.I'm not......" She coughed as the man squeezed." Be quiet. You can't worm your way out of this one.' There was a harsh glint in his eyes and Saffron gulped. He was beyond reason.

  
          "If I kill you now, then the future......Yes, I think that's about right." He started rummaging in his pockets, muttering to himself again. "Now where's my staser?"

  
          Saffron's hearts started beating harder. She had to get away from him. She shifted her leg, a solid kick in the right place should do the trick. As if he had read her thoughts, the man tightened his grip." Don't even think about it."

  
          All of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him away. Saffron coughed and tried to get her breath back. Her tutor was standing in front of her, glaring at the young man.  


 

 

  
          "I've never seen him look so angry. His eyes were blazing."

  
           "So what happened next?" Romana prompted.

  
          "I don't know. He wouldn't let me stay and sent me off to class."

  
           Romana ran hand through her hair. "Did he really say Madame President?"

  
           "That's what I heard. Of course, he could have been delusional."

  
            Romana stays silent. She had to admit she wanted to be president, but was that the sort of president she wanted to be?

  
            Saffron noticed and smiled. " I bet you could be a good president. Like Tutor Braxiatel always said' The future isn't set in stone.'


End file.
